The invention relates to a lifting device, in particular a pallet device, comprising a pivotal arm of at least two pivotally interconnected arm sections and with a lifting head, in particular a suction head, at the free end of the pivotal arm.
Pallet devices having a pivotal arm, in particular a horizontal tilt arm, on an upright support column, are often used for loading or unloading bulk packages, in particular cartons, onto/from pallets. The horizontal pivotal arm or tilt arm is conventionally equipped with three controllable rotary axes and furthermore vertically movable on the support column. At the end of the pivotal arm is arranged a tool for accommodation of loads, in particular a lifting head, suction head, grabber or the like.
Pallet devices have to perform many varied conveying tasks. In practice, the task lies in particular in delivering arriving objects, in particular cartons of different size, shape or different content, according to a specific distribution programme to a plurality of pallets and to set them down thereat in layers and in a precise position. This is the main object of the invention.